The Last Toa
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Thousands of kios away from MataNui there was an island called Toran Nui. It was protected by four Toa. But for years they have tormented by Makuta. Then all but one Toa fell before him. This is her story.....


**Jessie: Well this idea for the story just popped up in my head one day. So I hope you enjoy it. It was a bit difficult to write this. This fanfic is rated PG13 for safety.**

**Jackie: Yeah and you just have to use my Tania!**

**Jessie: (sighs) Yeah, well readers, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicles sadly. But I own these Toas and their island!**

_The island, her beloved home, was being destroyed. And there was nothing that she could do for the matoran. Before this happened there was three other Toa - Kanric the Toa of Thunder, Tania the Toa of Lightning, and Stormia the Toa of Storm - but they fell to the darkness of Makuta, one by one. Now only she was left. After three so-called years they had slowly fallen under his dark reign of destruction._

_Kira, the Toa of Plasma, was the youngest Toa of her Island home of Toran Nui. She was now the only one left, since no one survived the wrath of Makuta when they fought against his power._

_Her memories were fresh like it had happened yesterday, and now she will be sharing her story, and exactly how she came to Mata Nui._

_This is the story of the young Toa of Plasma, the sole survivor of her doomed home._

Bright yellow eyes looked warily at the figure's brother and two sisters. The Toa of Plasma, Kira, was reddish-black in color, like the color of almost cooled lava. Her mask was sleek around her eyes, mouth, and nose, but it came to two points at the top of her head, on each side, and had one red stripe on her cheeks. She was four inches shorter than Tania. She was 4 years younger than her. Although the weakling of the group, she can pack a powerful punch and always manages to surprise enemies with her agility and strength. She gets hurt easily though and is a bit clumsy at the worst of times.

Tania, Toa of Lightning, was pale blackish-silver in colors, with blood red eyes. Her mask was curved at the top and had two yellow stripes on her cheeks. She was the second youngest of the four Toa. She is two inches shorter than Stormia. She was also 2 years younger than her. She is considered the one who holds them all together, the referee. Since Kanric and Stormia have a few spats here and there, she steps in and calms them down.

Stormia, Toa of Storm, was bluish-silver in color, with sea blue eyes. Her mask was curved at the top with one ridge on each side of her head, with three blue stripes on her cheeks. She was 3 years younger than Kanric. She was also three inches shorter than him. She can be considered the rebel Toa, always liking to get into trouble and ambush enemies rather than follow the leader's orders, but somehow Kanric gets her to follow his orders... most of the time.

Kanric, Toa of Thunder, was black-gray in color, with dark green eyes. His mask bulged out a bit at the top and smoothed out at the bottom, with four orange stripes on his cheeks. He was the oldest of the four Toa. He was a very kind and brave leader. He would have put his life on the line to protect his sisters, without thinking for his safety.

"So what are we going to do about Makuta?" Kira asked. They had just defeated his last batch of Rahkshi. But that particular battle led to _Stormia_ going on a rampage, _Tania_ getting attacked left and right, _Kanric_ getting ticked off at Stormia, and _Kira_ being knocked out. So of course they were all a bit sore.

"Well someone needs to stop going on a rampage... _Stormia!_" Kanric rumbled, eyeing a particularly annoyed Toa. Stormia grimaced and scowled at him.

"Not my problem Kanric, Kira got knocked out! How _else_ do you expect me to react, dear brother? Just leave her there for the Rahkshi?" Stormia hissed, crossing her arms in front of her, while she glared angrily at Kanric. He just shook his head.

"Alright, brother, sister, we need to just calm down. This is _exactly_ what Makuta wants from us! He wants our unity to be broken. Now let's hold ourselves together. Stormia just cool it. And Kanric don't start blaming Stormia for what happened." Tania said, stepping between them, hoping that she would be able to settle the tension, which was filling the air. Kira looked at each of her older siblings, who forgot their youngest sister was there for the moment.

"It's just all my fault! I'll _never_ be as strong as you three." Kira cried. Then she whipped around and fled into the Toric Forest. Tania turned around just in time to see Kira disappear.

"Come on you two it's no time to fight. We have set a better example for Kira." Tania sighed as she motioned her brother and sister to follow her. She took off to find Kira, Kanric and Stormia right behind her.

"Kira where are you?" Stormia yelled. Her voice was muffled by the hot sticky air. She looked around warily. She hated to be in the forest for one good reason. Rahkshi and other enemies can ambush them easily.

"Kira? Come on out." Kanric's deep voice echoed. He felt bad about what had happened, as well as Stormia.

"Kanric? Let's try to keep the fights away from Kira, she's very sensitive remember?" Stormia asked, her head down. She looked at him, her sapphire eyes raised up from looking at the ground that was littered with leaves and twigs to stare into his emerald eyes.

"Yes I remember." Kanric said, after a moment of silence. Stormia stared at him and then let her gaze slide upwards to linger on the high trees. Kanric looked around, causing him to nearly crash into Tania, who had stopped, spotting Kira sitting under a tree, head down, eyes covered. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, which were pulled up to her chest.

"Kira! Stop blaming yourself for not being as strong as us. It's _not_ your fault!" Tania scolded gently, racing over to her, then kneeling down to hug her younger sister. Stormia looked at Kanric before lowering her gaze onto the youngest Toa of the foursome.

"But I only make the situations worse!" Kira said sadly, looking up at Tania.

"Nonsense. We just have to try to hold our tongues. Don't worry about us." Stormia chuckled, helping both Tania and Kira to their feet. Kanric smiled as he patted Kira on the shoulder, almost accidentally knocking her to her knees.

"I'm gonna see to it that those Rahkshi are down. All three of you better not follow. I don't want anything to happen to you." Kanric ordered, looking at each of them in turn, before turning away and running away.

"No! Kanric you won't be able to do it on your own!" Stormia cried. She tried to run after him, but was firmly held back by Tania. Kira, who had no clue what was going on, just stood there, confused.

"What is he doing?" Kira questioned, frowning at her older sisters. Stormia glared at Tania and finally stopped fighting against Tania's iron grip. Tania gave Stormia a warning look before turning to face her younger sister. Kira noticed the troubled look on Tania's face and knew that it was about something very serious.

"He's going off to fight Makuta himself..." Tania whispered, eyes bright with worry. Kira gasped in horror.

"Why are you going to let him go alone! He won't survive! We have to help him!" Kira shrieked in fear. Suddenly there was a shudder in the air and then the whole island began to shake, like a massive bioquake was rocking Toran Nui.

"What's happening!" Stormia shouted. Thunder rolled through the darkened sky, but it had not been summoned by Kanric, because it was too late for him. Stormia looked at Tania in dismay.

"I'm going to help Kanric, you and Kira try to get off the island!" Stormia yelled over the rolling thunder, then she raced off before Tania could hold her back.

"_STORMIA! DONT LEAVE US!_" Kira howled. She didn't want another sibling lost to her. Stormia looked back at her and smiled warmly at her youngest sister, really smiled at her. Stormia, who had been known for her fake ones, had finally smiled... for real.

"Stormia don't do this!" Tania hollered. Stormia seemed not to have heard her over the bellow of the crackling thunder. She then disappeared. Tania saw shadows moving toward them and where Stormia had disappeared to, there was a burst of white-hot flames. Fire licked at the trees as it devoured the green forest, one that was ancient with age. A storm started to brew overhead. And they didn't know if Stormia caused it.

"Kira come on we have to go!" Tania said, fear lacing her words. She pulled Kira after her, taking off at a run, for the beach.

"You can run faster than me, head towards the water! _NOW!_" Tania hissed, pushing Kira in front of her. Tania stumbled and the shadows circled her. It was the Rahkshi. There were three of them.

The leader of the Rahkshi was black with red streaks, like burning ashes. It had a mottled brown kraata. It had been the one that had set the forest on fire, and who had confronted Stormia. Its name was Furahk.

The biggest of the group was a silver Rahkshi with a pale green kraata. It had taken down Kanric with its brute strength. It had the power of the weather. Its name was Zarahk.

The smallest of the Rahkshi group was Porahk. It was green-white in color with a murky yellow kraata. Its name was Kanahk. It controlled small Rahi, which it had used to terrorize the island.

"Tania!" Kira yelled, as she looked over her shoulder to make sure that Tania was keeping up with her. She slid to a stop, almost falling backwards in her sudden halt. She was about to double back to try and help her older sister when Tania shouted for her to continue without her.

"Tania, I cant - I _wont_ - go without you!" Kira countered, on the verge of panic. Tania yelled again at her, fending off a series of accurate blows. She couldn't believe her ears but she ran towards the raging waters. She took out her twin swords, which were black streaked with fire red. She connected them to form a board and threw them into the water. She ran to the water's edge and then jumped high into the air, propelled by her powerful legs, performing a number of quick midair flips, and she landed on her board.

'What about Tania?' Kira thought, frightened, looking over her shoulder once again, only to see the Rahkshi in the same spot, but one thing was different. Tania wasn't there. Lightning flashed overhead as the storm grew worst. She had never seen such a storm as the one overhead now. Usually her brother and sisters controlled the storms so that they weren't too bad a threat, if they worked together that is.

Then, as Kira was surfing the angry-looking waves that carried her away from her island, she had a curious thought. Kanric, Stormia, and Tania... Thunder, Storm, and Lightning... They are all connected. But she - Plasma - was not at all connected. She understood now why she had felt a little out of place when she was with her siblings.

Kira was so deep in thought that she had hardly even noticed that something was headed right towards her. She swerved just in time to avoid the Rahkshi. This one was the red-streaked Rahkshi, Furahk, controller of fire. She was snapped out of her thoughts and came back to reality. The Rahkshi was behind her, and gaining speed once more. It had come at her from ahead, she noted, and now is flying back for another attack. But she didn't see any other threats, so she wondered where the other Rahkshi were. Surely this Rahkshi wouldn't have gone after her alone, would they?

A beam of fire shot towards Kira. She swerved aside once again to avoid the blast. She felt the heat of the fire on her face. She growled, not at all like being toyed with fire. She twisted her head back, raised her hand and shot a plasma beam at the Rahkshi. The Rahkshi hissed in anger and fell back to avoid the deadly plasma. She urged the current to carry her anywhere that was safe.

When Kira looked back, the Rahkshi was gone. She looked ahead to see a island, which was growing bigger and bigger by the second. She wondered dimly if there was any life on it. She looked one last time back the way she came. She could no longer see her island, which was hundreds of bios away, but she could still see the mighty raging storm. She felt a pang of guilt and pain, for she remembered having to leave her loved ones behind.

The island was only a few feet away. Night had fallen, but Kira still felt afraid, that somehow nothing would be the same again. She swore that she would get revenge, someway or another. She slipped off her board into the cold water, light hazy steam rising from her, and then the steam faded. The waves gently pushed the exhausted young Toa to the shore of the island. She fell to her knees and fell forward. Her hands gripped her two now-separated swords.

_'I don't know who to trust anymore. Other Toa might have been helping Makuta. From now on, I fight alone. I will _not_ trust another Toa again, not after what had happened to my sisters and brother...' _Kira thought as her mind finally drifted into unconsciousness.

_This is how the young Toa of Plasma ended up in Mata-Nui. She didn't know what her destiny was now, but she swore on her life that she would never trust anyone, be it matoran or Turaga or even Toa. But Makuta waits for her, knowing that she had escaped his wrath. But he would strike her down, soon._

_But that is a story for another day. This was Kira's tale, so now you know what had actually happened._

**Jessie: Well that's it. (wipes forehead) It was tough to sit down and write and took me a few days to write it. But I managed and have brought you this wonderful piece of fanfiction.**

**Jackie: You made them all die... HOW COULD YOU! (cries)**

**Jessie: (sweatdrops) Umm Kira's still alive so calm down! Well if I get enough reviews then I might just be inspired to make this not be the end of this fanfic (winks) I may come up with another chapter to type up.**

**Jackie: Yeah so please R&R.**


End file.
